A Haunted Nightmare
by Manias 3.0
Summary: Creeper Hunter Girl/ aka Stephanie finds a strange mansion that she spends the night in. However, things take a turn for the worst as something, or someone labeled "legend", makes her night a living nightmare.


**(I do NOT own any Minecraft characters…except for my skin Creeper Hunter Girl/ aka Stephanie. Enjoy!)**

Stephanie ran faster. Her hunger was really low, but she didn't care; she just HAD to get away from all those mobs. There were too many of them! She had only just started mining when, all of a sudden, mobs started spawning. She was always known as the Creeper Hunter Girl, but now? She was running for her life. Eventually, she saw a wood house in the distance. Quickly, she made her way to the mansion and shut herself inside. Panting hard, and barely able to withstand the hunger, she ate a pork-chop quickly, and collapsed on the floor.

…

It was night and rainy when she woke in the mansion. The only lights provided in the whole house were glow-stone chandeliers and red-stone torches as well as the occasional lightning. _Hmm. I never use red-stone unless I'm doing wire-work,_ Stephanie thought. As she explored the house, with a diamond sword in hand, she noticed there was no one else in the whole mansion. _So who takes care of the house?_ she wondered. Lightning flashed outside, and she saw on the wall another shadow besides her own. Startled, Stephanie turned around to see…nothing. Confused, she cautiously made her way to a room. This room wasn't torn all the way and still had a bed she could sleep in. So, she put her stuff in a chest next to her bed and lay down. However, she kept her sword close and ready just in case.

…

Something woke Stephanie up. It was still night, but she heard something walking in the hallways. _I though this place was deserted._ she thought. Grabbing her sword, she got out of bed and headed to the door. Opening the door, she poked her sword out and, cautiously, looked around. A bolt of lightning struck outside lighting up the hall. Gulping hard, she saw something down at the end of the hall. Something with the default skin. _It couldn't be HIM, could it?!_ The figure slowly raised its head to reveal glowing white eyes and a smug face. Stephanie looked down, slammed the door shut, and put two blocks of wood in front of the door. "Oh my Notch!" she breathed unable to believe. "All the legends about Herobrine were true."

"Don't try to run." A deep menacing voice sounded behind her, turning her blood cold. Stephanie shut her eyes. "You Mincraftians think only about yourselves. You don't care about your creators," the voice growled. Stephanie thought she could hear the sound of a sword being pulled out of an inventory. Quickly, she spun around and faced Him. Bad idea. What she saw terrified her.

…

Herobrine stood in front of her with his trade-mark pick-axe, fully enchanted, a tattered blue shirt and jeans, gray shoes, and those haunting white eyes piercing her heart. They held a fury and a desire so deep, Stephanie thought she couldn't breathe. "You wish to fight for your freedom?" he questioned with a tease. "Very well. I accept." With that, he lunged for her with pick-axe in hand. Stephanie dodged to one side and got out her iron axe. Quickly, she made her way to the blockade, and started chopping. "It's too late for you now," Herobrine said, walking ever closer to his prey, "You cannot leave this mansion."

"Sh-shove off!" Stephanie yelled out of fury and fright. She barged out the door and ran for her life.

…

The mansion was very confusing. Every which way she came from, another big split in hallways. Herobrine was right on her tail, always watching. Ignoring him was a very dangerous option, so she always had to look behind her to make sure she wasn't being followed. Just as she was doing so, she ran into him as she turned back. Plopping on the floor, she looked at those deadly eyes. In his hand, he held a splash potion. Not wanting to find out what it did, she backed up. Bad idea again as she felt a solid wall behind her. She was trapped. Then, Herobrine threw the potion.

…

Stephanie couldn't move. _OH NO! It was a splash potion of paralysis!_ she thought in terror. Herobrine slowly came over to her, dragging his enchanted pick-axe on the floor. It made a deadly scraping noise that made sure that is was sharpened. Stephanie closed her eyes and waited for Notch to call. Then…the sound of birds in the air. She opened her eyes. It was just a spawn-dream. The blockade was not there, everything was just fine. Including herself. _Just a spawn-dream…but…_ She knew that HE was out there. Always watching…waiting…

…

**(Well, that was certainly suspenseful enough for me. *shivers* I got myself chills just writing. But this story DOES have some truth in a way. Herobrine was spotted by my little brother, and I've seen a couple things myself. He is always out there on everyone's server. Watching. I hope you all enjoyed, and I will see you around.)**


End file.
